cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherson
Cherson is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 43 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Cherson work diligently to produce Coal and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Cherson will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Cherson to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Cherson allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Cherson believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Cherson will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History After the break up of the major nations, the Ukrainian city of Sevastopol lay in the ruins. One year after the break up, on oct first, a group of Greek refugees settled in the city, along with some of the remaining Ukrainian people, and a few minorities they rebuilt the ancient city of chersonsesos. The small population slowly gained traction in their backwater land, eventually they were inducted into The Democratic Order. This caused a quick growth spurt which made the nation from a small village to a thriving city. They currently work hard to produce grow wine and mine coal for the international trade. Territory The nation lays claim to all of Crimea, and large areas of the black sea. Geography The home area of the nation (Crimea) is about 75% semi-arid prairie, and to the south-east there is a set of mountains (Crimean Mountains) parallel flanking the sea. Beyond the mountains there is a thin strip of coast, that is very green. The nation of Cherson has huge coal supplies, and vast vineyards, along with the accompanying wineries. Religion The nation is heavily secularized, however the Chersonian Orthodox Church has some power. The secular humanist population is about 30%, the orthodox church population is 30%, the Atheist population is 15%, the secular Administ population is 10%, other religions 3%, other non-religious beliefs 2%. Politics The nation is a socialist democratic republic. The government is unicameral, healthcare and education are universal. Foreign Relations It has no foreign relations to date, besides to other TDO members, and the nations that it trades with Improvements 1 Harbour, 5 Factories, 3 banks. Military The nation currently has no real military, besides the coast guard and the police. Navy A 670 member coast guard, armed similarly to the police except, instead of using cars and tanks, they use outfitted yachts, and other civilian ships. Police Forces The Police forces make up the entire army. They are well trained, well disciplined, and ready to serve the public trust. 3000 National Chersonian Police Force Officers, armed with m1 garrand rifles, stun batons, and colt 1911 pistols. Outfitted with body armour. 32 tanks, are currently owned by the police force.